Star Wars: The Force Unleashed III
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed III is the third game in the awesome Star Wars series, The Force Unleashed. Galen, or Starkiller, becomes a cyborg with robot arms and a panel on his chest. After the Death Star 2 blows up, or after the setting in the movie Return of the Jedi, Starkiller comes out of the shadows to become a full master of the force. Story It has been 2 years since the death of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. The New Jedi Order has been rebuilt, with Master Luke Skywalker running the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. The now dead Starkillers body lies in a pile of garbage on the Kamino Cloning Facility, left to be found by the Rebel Troopers. After they find it on a search for a meeting base, the troopers take the body back to Coruscant to be reborn. After the medical droid examines him, they find his lightsabers and know he's a Jedi. Starkiller wakes up with two artificial arms, a breathing mask and a oxygen pipe. After Starkiller leaves Coruscant, he goes out to find Kota, but is attacked by an unknown enemy. He crash lands on a strange planet and is desperate to get help. After using the force to find his way through, he comes across a species of the planet, who were stuck on the planet because of a giant monster that uses the force. More to come.......... Gameplay The gameplay would be nothing like the first two games. Instead of always fighting on the ground, there are new air battles where Starkiller flies in his new ship, Sencicus lll. Starkiller does in fact have two lightsabers again, along with a double sided one he gets later in the game. He can collect multiple lightsaber crystals, like purple, green, blue, yellow, and even orange. The Wii U gamepad serves as a action screen, where it shows actions like jump, roll, glide, and force blast. There's also another screen you can switch too, by tapping an icon. This screen shows powers and force combos, as well as different Jedi Tunics and lightsaber crystals. The many enemies Starkiller will encounter would give him health points back. Locations Here are some of the locations and planets. *Coruscant *Utapua Nebula *Unknown Grounds *General Titan's Ship *Naboo *Naboo's City *Mustafar *Utapua *Battle over Kamino *Kamino *Tython *Tython Base *Ferun *Force Portal Battle System Starkiller of course would have two lightsabers and a double sided lightsaber. He can use new force powers, and returning ones, like Force Storm, Force Barrage, and Force Explosion. When Starkiller kills enemies, they will fall on the ground and drop orbs. Red orbs restore health, and yellow orbs give you force attacks. Starkiller has new abilities, like Jedi Sense, and the Jedi Mind Trick. Gallery starkiller lightsaber.jpg|This is Starkiller's lightsaber hilt. starkiller ship.png|The Sencicus 3, Starkiller's Ship double sided lightsaber.png|Starkiller's Double sided lightsaber, which he got in Utapua. Galen.jpg|Galen with blue lightsabers Starkiller's face.jpg|Starkiller Starkiller's Podraer.png|Starkiller's podracer in Naboo and Hoth Starkiller's Podracer Tython.jpg|Starkiller's Podracer from Tython and Ferun hoth.png|Hoth mustafar.png|Mustafar coruscant.png|Coruscant utapua.png|Utapau tython.png|tyhton PROXY 2.jpg|PROXY Category:Star Wars Category:Space War Category:Action Category:Sequel Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Adventure Category:3DS games